


Okay, But, Like, Don't Use My Laptop Though

by kylerlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Feminization, First story, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scott Has a Big Dick, Scott McCall is a Good Boyfriend, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Top Scott McCall, but it's deserved, feminization kink, scott is fucking perfect, scott mccall is very tall, stiles is a needy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylerlove/pseuds/kylerlove
Summary: "No, of course I wasn’t terrified of Scott using my laptop. It’s not like I’d been writing journal entry after journal entry (and at least eight different 10k+ word stories on AO3) about my feminization kink. Nope. Absolutely not.And if you thought I was stupid enough to leave an incognito window filled with numerous tabs dedicated to reading smutty fanfiction about said kink, in addition to the google doc that I keep my steamy fantasies about Scott indulging me in my kink idling in the background of my regular google chrome window, you’d be so wrong. Like, totally."
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Okay, But, Like, Don't Use My Laptop Though

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story! i hope you guys like it. this is honestly my favorite pairing in all of teen wolf, followed closely after by Derek and Stiles. this also wasn't proofread very closely, so let me know about any errors you see! if you think there should be trigger warnings of any kind, please inbox me and let me know!

The therapeutic sound of Modern Warfare hitmarkers were all that I could hear as I felt my phone vibrate in my lap. I let the phone ring and didn’t bother to pick it up; I only had about ten more kills to get before the game was over. As soon as I was kicked back to the lobby, I put my ps4 in rest mode and checked to see who called me. It was Scott. I immediately called him back, feeling his deep “Hey,” rattle my bones. 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

“I’m taking a break from putting our new bed together. I ordered takeout and I wanna watch Game of Thrones. Can I use your computer? I forgot your password to HBO Go.” 

Oh shit. “Uh, uh, uh, uh, y-yeah,” I stammered, “You can.” I swallowed thickly. “Or I could just tell you what the password is?” 

Scott made an adorable confused noise. “Errr, are you in trouble, Stiles?” 

I shook my head furiously before I remembered he couldn’t see me. “No!”

His inhale cutoff. “Are… Are you sure?” He paused, waiting for me to speak my mind. When I didn’t, he resumed. “Because I can hear your heartbeat, it’s going crazy.” 

No, of course I wasn’t terrified of Scott using my laptop. It’s not like I’d been writing journal entry after journal entry (and at least eight different 10k+ word stories on AO3) about my feminization kink. Nope. Absolutely not. 

And if you thought I was stupid enough to leave an incognito window filled with numerous tabs dedicated to reading smutty fanfiction about said kink, in addition to the google doc that I keep my steamy fantasies about Scott indulging me in my kink idling in the background of my regular google chrome window, you’d be so wrong. Like, totally.

Or maybe you’d be right. 

1000% right. 

I took a deep breath, panic starting to build. No way in hell can Scott learn about this. He’s as vanilla as they come. When I called him daddy last week when we had sex, his face remained stolid. 

So how the hell do you think he’d react if he saw all of this shit in my computer about this kink, which, mind you, isn’t even a typical one. And to make matters worse, I wrote in my journal entries several times that I don’t want this to be a kink for me, I want Scott to treat me that way 24 fucking 7. I’m fucked! How am I gonna even begin to expl--

“Stiles! Are you in danger?!” His panic was so palpable I could damn near taste it. 

“N-no,” I croaked out, “I just saw a shadow that moved. Turns out it was my shadow. I’m an idiot.” I set my phone on my desk, opting for the speakerphone option. If I got far away enough, he wouldn’t be able to hear my heartbeat. 

Goodness, sometimes I scare myself with my intelligence.

“Are you lying to me?” 

I hated when he did this. You can hear my heartbeat anyways. Why don’t you just tell me that you know I’m lying?!

Whatever. I’m too far from the phone now for him to hear my heart anyways. “No,” I replied confidently. “You know I’ve been jumpy with shadows and stuff ever since the Nogitsune.” 

Scott sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds as I folded clothes. “Hey, when are you coming back to me?” 

I shrugged as though he could see me. “It doesn’t really matter. You’re 20 minutes away from me, I could come see you tonight if you wanted me to. I’m just packing my stuff up is all.

“And you know we’re going to live together right? Like, I will see you, literally every day.” I put some folded clothes in a bin. “As if we haven’t been doing that since we were kids,” I finished, chuckling my way through the last sentence.

Scott laughed too. “You’re right. You don’t have that much stuff left to clean out though, right?” 

“Nah.” 

“Okay.” I opened my mouth to say something else, but the familiar sound of our new apartment’s doorbell made me stop. “Oh, that’s the takeout,” murmured Scott, “I gotta go, I’m about to start this new episode of Game of Thrones. I love you Stiles, bye!” 

Fuck. Let’s just pray to God that he doesn’t see anything.

.

.

.

My phone vibrated with a text message. I grabbed it and noted the time. 23:17. I saw it was from Scott. 

Husband: Are you awake? 

Me: yes. everything okay?

I’ve not been able to sleep well since the Nogitsune unless I cuddle with Scott in a very specific way. That night I got almost nine hours of sleep. Compared to the two I get when I sleep alone and the five I get when I sleep in the same bed as Scott, it was a legendary, euphoric experience. 

Husband: yeah, come back to me. I need you here with me asap

Me: ??? scott what the hell

When I didn’t get a reply in 15 seconds I called him. His deep, raspy, sleep voice had me biting back a moan. 

Worried beyond belief, I asked, “Scott, are you okay?”

“Of course I am baby, I just need you to be here with me right now.” Fuck. Since when has he called me baby? Scott’s only ever called me a pet name four (4) total times… And all four (4) of those times were done in a joking way. He groaned on the other line, no doubt changing positions in bed. “Stiles--” he shifted into his alpha voice here, “--come back to me. I need you in my arms… It’s where you belong.” 

Scott wasn’t much of a cuddler either. Nor was he that physically affectionate… 

Whatever. Any chance I had to cuddle with his tall, insanely muscular frame I was going to take. I brushed my teeth and hopped in my car, heading to our apartment. 

I walked into the bedroom and was rather unsurprised to see Scott sound asleep. One of the only good things I’d learned from the Nogitsune is how to move quieter than an ant. Oh well, at least the other half of the California King size bed had the covers pulled back for me to get in. 

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of a constant thumping sound. I looked around, confused as to what the fuck it was, before feeling strong arms tighten around my back. I realized where I was immediately; I was laying on top of Scott, chest to chest, with my head laying on his heart. This was one of the good things about having a boyfriend that was so tall, it made cuddling so much better. Him being 6’9 and me being 5’10 really, really helped. I glanced up at Scott, who appeared to be asleep. 

Taking a moment to appreciate this position we were in, I sighed happily. I love being held by him, especially in this way. It makes me feel safe and protected, which is a huge part of my kink. I shifted a little again, scratching at my thigh, prompting him to hold me even tighter. I mewled, high pitched and needy, before I could stop myself. Shit. Let’s just hope Scott didn’t hear that.

Too late.

Scott stirred, his movement startling me. “Geez princess, if you keep moaning like that I’m gonna have to fuck you.”

“Scott?” I remarked, my honey brown eyes meeting his red ones. 

He flipped me onto my back and pulled my legs around his waist before leaning down over me. “I think the word you’re looking for is daddy.” 

He slowly connected his lips with mine and kissed me passionately, yet gently, all while wrapping his arms around me. Pulling back slightly, he kissed my forehead and my nose before giving me small kisses all around my face. “Does daddy make you feel safe?” He asked in between kissing my jawline and cheek. 

I shuddered. “Daddy, yes, fuck.” 

He smirked. He fucking smirked. Jeez, he shouldn’t be allowed to be this hot. “Do you like how big and strong daddy is?” Scott squeezed me in his arms, producing another wanton moan from me. 

“Yes, yes daddy, I do, fuck yes I do,” I breathed, shivering with pleasure and desire. “Daddy, I-I love you so much.” 

“I love you more babygirl,” he basically growled, kissing lower and lower down my chest. He stopped as he got to the waistline of my sleep shorts. “Jesus, fuck,” he exasperated as he brought his face to mine again, “I want to take my time with you but I can’t wait, I need to be inside your pussy… Can I just…” He paused, thrusting his crotch into my butt, “Fuck, can I skip the foreplay and get you opened up for my dick?” He kissed my temple. “Is that okay, sweetheart?” 

Sweetheart. Holy fuck. 

I nodded aggressively in agreement. “Yes. Yes daddy, yes, I--fuck…” Scott had snaked his hand down into my shorts and ghosted his finger over my hole. “Daddy… Daddy I love you, I…” My eyes rolled back as he inserted his finger while he kissed my neck. 

“Daddy loves you more, sweetheart.” There’s that word again. 

Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down my chest and to my stomach, he pulled my underwear off and pushed my knees to my chest, exposing my hole to him. His eyes turned red again, and his voice deepened, making me want to submit to him even more. “Fuck, sweetheart. I’ll be damned if every square inch of you isn’t gorgeous.” 

He dove his face into my ass, attacking my hole with his tongue. My entire body quivered, and I writhed around on the bed. Slowing down some, I melted into the mattress, feeling his tongue strokes become more languid. I squirmed slightly as he inserted a finger in me, closing my eyes before arching my back. I felt him squeeze on my wrist before he finally tore his tongue off my entrance. “Look at me while I eat your pussy, babygirl,” Scott practically growled. His voice was strained, like he was holding back. 

Continuing to tongue and finger fuck me, he let his free hand roam my body. “Your legs are so beautiful, princess,” He praised in a gravelly voice as he inserted his third finger, “So toned, and so smooth.”

I could do nothing but whimper in response, his thick fingers in tandem with his praise was making my head spin. He suddenly pulled his fingers out and pulled me across the bed to him, hooking the backs of my knees over his muscular forearms. I looked up at him, flustered and confused, before he picked me up, using all of his hulking muscles to hold me in the air.

He gently lowered me onto his dick, going slowly, inch by inch, while he whispered and licked at my ear. “You like how strong daddy is, don’t you babygirl?” He kissed my ear for emphasis. I threw my arms around his neck and clung tightly to him, fighting the urge to scream with pleasure. “I know you like how much bigger I am, don’t you,” he added, voice deep. He dropped me another inch on his massive dick, and I let a moan slip through. “Yeah, you love how daddy can just pick you up like you’re weightless huh? You like how big my arms are? Make you feel safe? Does daddy make you wanna submit, princess?” By this point, I was so into him feeding into my strength/size difference kink, I barely noticed that he was thrusting calmly into me, his insane werewolf strength lending him a hand. 

All I could do was moan, my voice getting higher and higher pitched, as I felt so much pleasure tears threatened to fall. I held onto him tighter, unable to properly convey how good he was making me feel and how much I loved him. 

He continued fucking me in the air, kissing me passionately and whispering praises in my ear. I scratched at his back, reduced to a moaning pile of flesh and bones suspended in air. 

He finally laid me back down on the bed, in missionary, pulling everything out but the head. He kissed me slowly, allowing me some form of a break from the onslaught he gave my prostate. When my heart rate was back below 140, he finally spoke. “Are you okay, my Angel?” He planted a soft kiss on my right eyelid. 

I swallowed thickly. “Yeah,” I replied softly, “I... Well I just,” I paused, a wave of embarrassment washing over me. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get all-” 

He silenced me with a chaste kiss. “It’s okay princess, I love seeing you blush.” Kissing me again, he groaned into my mouth. “Can I cum inside you, my sweet?” 

I found his eyes, noting that his eyes were completely red. He usually never gets this excited when we have sex and can always control his shift. The only time he ever had red eyes when we fucked was our first time. He came about 3/4ths of a gallon and soaked completely through the covers onto the mattress. He had to save up to get a new one. 

I was so dazed, I didn’t even reply. “Babygirl, can I get you pregnant?” 

Oh my fuck, this man is going to kill me. 

I was barely able to whimper a soft and weak “yes”. He slowly pushed back inside, wrapping me up in his arms and squeezing me. 

“I don’t understand how you stay so fucking tight…” I mewled into his collarbone and dragged my fingertips down his muscular back, encouraging him to keep going. “Fuck, I think your pussy was made just for me, princess.” He fully sheathed himself in me, accentuating his point with a kiss. “What do you think, love?” 

He started with a slow stroke, his dulcet voice cooing praises in my ear and his thumb stroking my cheekbone softly. It was all I could do to lay languorously in his safe grasp, basking in the fact that my fantasy was coming true. 

As his strokes increased in speed and strength, so did his praises. A flurry of statements, including “you’re so beautiful, my love”, “I love you so much, sweetheart” and “you’re all mine, only mine,” were whispered to me while his dick hit spots in me that made me see stars. Every third stroke was hitting my prostate, and he’d made me cum two times since he started fucking me missionary. 

And yet, I didn’t want it to end. 

Noticing his strokes becoming erratic, I moaned louder and more effeminately, which only seemed to turn him on more. “You want daddy’s cum in your pussy sweetheart? You want to be filled with my kids?” 

I kissed his neck, tracing the striations in his delts as his figure hulked over me. “Please daddy,” I paused to moan delicately,” Please, get me pregnant. I wanna be yours forever.” 

That seemed to do it. He brought me impossibly closer to him, his huge hands squeezing me so hard I was sure to have bruises immediately after. I could feel wave after wave after wave of his nut shooting inside me, his orgasm making him rest his head on my shoulder. He stilled and moved to pull out of me. 

I clutched at him. “Wait, please don’t pull out of me daddy,” I begged. He shot me a confused look. 

“What’s wrong, princess?” He asked, gently pecking my forehead. 

“Please don’t pull out yet… Please.” 

He chuckled, “I don’t want to either, I really love you, but we’re gonna have to get a new mattress if I keep you here any longer.” 

I rolled my eyes at how needy I felt in the moment, but I didn’t care. You can’t fuck me like that and just leave. And I know he wouldn’t do that to me, but I couldn’t bear to be away from him for more than ten seconds. “I… Just… Please, don’t stop holding me.” He gave me a weird look, and I immediately snapped out of my haze. “S-Sorry I’m being so needy, it’s okay, I’m gonna go get a washcloth and--” 

“Stiles, my love, relax. Of course. It’s okay. I don’t want to be away from you either. You just have something in your eyelashes…” He whispered gently as he reached up and brushed debris from that region. “How about this. I’ll get up, start the shower, and we can shower together. After that, I’ll hold you as tight as you want me to all day. We’ll doordash everything. Okay?” 

I nodded in agreement, mind reeling from how perfect this man was. “Perfect,” he kissed me, “Hold on to me then.” He stood up, holding me in front of him, and walked into the bathroom. He set me down in the large shower chamber, his back to the faucet. As soon as he gently pulled out of me, all of his nut slid out of me, hitting the floor with an audible splat. I felt kind of embarrassed, but Scott just kissed it away before turning on the shower. 

.

.

.

After we finished showering and putting lotion on each other, he carried me back into our bed, turning the tv on. As he loaded up HBO GO, I snuggled on top of him and melted as I felt his arm snake protectively around me. “I ordered our breakfast, it should be here in 45.” 

“Thank you love.” He gave me a quick kiss and then looked at me, seeming to know something was up. “What is it?” 

I paused, unsure of how to begin this question. But when I felt him tighten his arm around me, I remembered that he wasn’t going anywhere. “I… I just… What happens now? Did you read my…” I blushed and coughed. “My… Writings… On my computer?” 

He just laughed, kissed me again. “Stiles, you’re my princess from now on. You don’t have to worry about that. As for reading your stuff? Yeah, I did. Although, I had known you had this kink for a while now.” He kept talking, answering the shock spreading across my face. “Sometimes you talk in your sleep. One night you had a sex dream where you kept begging me to let you be my princess. I just didn’t know how deep you were into it.

“Like, did you wanna wear wigs, cross dress, do you want the panties and the nails…? And it’s not that I had a problem with it, I just didn’t know how to have that conversation. And you would get so embarrassed and I didn’t want to scare you or make you feel like you couldn’t tell me… I didn’t know what to do. So, I just… I didn’t say anything. And I’m sorry. I know now how much you love me and my body, and how much physical touch means to you. I should’ve been more attentive and been better for you.” 

I started to interject, but only got one syllable in. “I’m serious, honey. I knew you wanted something, but I didn’t give it to you. I’m sorry.” 

I snuggled further into his chest, planting light kisses on the underside of his chin. “Daddy, I love you so much I think it might kill me.” 

He pulled me so that I was in front of him. 

Meeting my eyes, he started speaking again. “Believe me when I say, princess, that I love you more.” 

He leaned back, pulling me into that position that I loved so much, with our chests touching. As his arms secured me, his soothing voice called to me. “Rest, babygirl. I’ll let you know when our food’s here. I love you.” 

I nodded back, making sure I’d never forget this maudlin moment.


End file.
